


Date night plus combustion

by Anxious_Apples



Series: Creed and Abi [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, i tried to make it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Apples/pseuds/Anxious_Apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creed is a terrible cook and Abi has questionable movie tastes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night plus combustion

Currently everything in the Abernathy-Ridley household was still. Almost silence had descended from the moment that the two had left for work and locked the door behind them. The only sounds being that of the metronome like ticking sound the clock on the mantle made and Toby moving around the house as his claws clicked against polished wood floorboards; occasionally muffled by the carpet in the lounge area. It was eerily calm. Like when water is so still the depths that are 100ft below the surface look close enough to touch…and then people get the urge to try and touch the bottom and ripples break the peaceful surface as they shatter the atmosphere. The same happened with a jingle of keys and the thud of the side door being kicked open roughly as Creed marched to the kitchen with her arms laden with shopping bags. A victory smirk plastered to her features as she reveled in the fact she only had to make one trip. 

She made sure that the resident furball had adequate refreshments and opened the doors to the garden before making her way back to the kitchen.  
Carefully she put each item in its rightful spot with labels facing out towards the cupboard doors on cans, that go at the back, and towards the ceiling on packets, that go at the front. All chilled and frozen items had to be on their designated shelves within their separate cooling sections of fridge and freezer. The labels facing up on boxes and packets but out on things like ice cream and bread. Everything had to be perfectly placed and evenly spread between the various food storage units. 

Today was Friday which could only have meant one thing. Date night. They both loved Friday evenings as it was a time for them to just relax and have fun with each other. Occasionally the dog joined in if they were feeling like going out as a family unit. The best part, in Creed's opinion, were the Saturday mornings afterwards when she'd wake up at noon wrapped in Abi. The sheets at the end of the bed, the sunlight pooling under the window after dripping down the curtains and that stupid warm, fluffy feeling that lodged itself into her chest cavity on mornings like these.  
This date night was going to be special. She was going to make it spectacular! After work she stopped by a few shops and picked up everything that was needed to make tonight the success she hoped it would be. Candles? Check. Ingredients to make homemade spaghetti? Check. That romcom with Cameron Diaz that Abi liked ready on Netflix. Check. "So far so good" was the satisfied remark once she had gone through her mental checklist.

Abi would be home in about half an hour which left plenty of time for everything to be prepared and looking beautiful for when she got home.  
After ripping open a new packet of tea light candles and managing to lose one under the sofa as it escaped the packet they were set around the house. Some in the dining area, some in the lounge, some more in the bathroom for later.  
Pasta was the first thing on the food agenda. The spaghetti kind. Creed started around the kitchen gathering the ingredients and cooking tools that she needed before washing her hands. After pouring two cups of flour into the food processor (and about half a cup down her black shirt) she threw in most of the three eggs and a teaspoon of olive oil before putting the lid on. That was the important part, she didn't want to make a mess! Once that was done even more flour covered the counter top and the pasta batter made a pleasant thump sound as it landed in the centre before creating a mushroom cloud of white powder. Most of the residue landed in her hair. The dough was kneaded and put through the extruder before being collected and placed aside to be cooked later. She already had the salted water boiling on the hob.

Next came the substance of the meal. Into a pan went the beef mince, onions, garlic and red peppers. They were Abi's favourite type. After what seemed like eternal stirring the mixture was left on a low heat to cook for just a little longer. It was only when she passed the mirror over the mantle that she almost confused herself for a ghost and decided it was probably best to clean up a little bit before dinner.  
It took almost 15 minutes for her to get changed; rinse the flour out of her hair and frantically towel dry it until it looked semi-decent. It wasn't until the door clicked open and the food was suddenly thrust to the front of her mind again that she left the bedroom.

The sight that greeted her was…catastrophic to say the least. Abigail stood and stared unbelieving at the mess that was her perfect kitchen.  
The water was bubbling over the pan and spilling onto the floor in a boiling hot waterfall. The vegetables were aflame somehow and so was the teatowel that had accidentally been thrown too close to a candle when Creed dried her hands. Abi's gaze swivelled to her sheepish looking wife before she marched into the kitchen and turned off the hob. After retrieving the extinguisher they kept under the sink for situations exactly like this one and dousing the countertop inferno she turned to meet an apologetic gaze. "I was trying to ma…" A hand shot up to silence the weak explanation before Creed could turn it into a pathetic apology. One turned back around and started on cleaning up the rest of the mess, flour and all, as the other slunk upstairs to get changed into her pajamas. 

It was another half an hour before Creed plucked up the courage to venture back downstairs. The kitchen was once again immaculate and the only trace that she wasn't alone was the trail of clothes leading into the bathroom. The soft flickering of candle light indicated to Abi's choice of tension reliever tonight in that she was having a bath instead of yelling. At least she was being kind in that respect.  
Slowly feet that donned fluffy snowflake socks padded across the flat and stopped at the divide between rooms. The clock suddenly seemed much louder in thiss apprehensive silence. 

"I know you're there Creed…I can hear your breathing. Holding your breath doesn't make you suddenly disappear you know, get in here." Carefully she slid into the room and deposited herself on the floor beside the bath before becoming engrossed in the pattern on her socks. "Hey, look at me." She didn't. "Creed." A wet hand slid underneath her chin and gently persuaded her to pay attention to her wife. "I'm not mad." A raised eyebrow was the reply. "Honestly I'm not mad. Frustrated that the first thing I had to do on date night was clean up after you,yes. But I'm not mad. Not at you." A small smile graced Creed's face as she remembered the movie she had planned. She leapt up and raced to the house phone on the counter causing Abi to jump and spill water over the side of the tub. An exasperated sigh slid over an amused smirk when the sound of her favourite pizza topping was relayed to the person on the other end of the phone. She knew what Creed was up to. She'd seen her the film ready on the TV when she'd walked in. She had always been a sucker for cliche romance so her lovers idea of a romantic dinner and a movie was perfect for Abi. Seems like it'd have to be pizza instead.

The doorbell rang just as she stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a bathrobe to cover her body and a towel to dry her hair. By the time she'd thrown on her pajamas and retraced her steps downstairs Creed had managed arrange the pizza boxes on the coffee table for easy access, plate up both of their meals, eat 3 sliced straight out the box and she was now lounging the length of the sofa. Abi hit the play button once comfortably situated in the space between her spouses legs with a warm plate of pizza and cool glass of Pepsi. This was exactly what she wanted out of a date night. Creed, junk food and terrible comedy with intermittent appalling romance scenes that somehow she still enjoyed. Creed had fallen asleep barely 20 minutes in but she didn't mind since the slow rise and fall of her chest was had a strangely calming effect. 

When the food was cold and the film finished Abi declared it time for bed since the clock had just gone past half ten and her eyes ached from staring at the screen. One by one she blew the few remaining candles out before pressing light kisses to various areas of her partner's face to rouse her from her asleep. "Come on you, let's get to bed."  
"You just can't resist me can you babe?"  
"To sleep. You ass."  
"Sure."  
They fell onto the queen size bed with matching grunts of exhaustion before manoeuvring themselves into their usual position of Creed on her side at the edge of the bed and Abigail…literally everywhere there was space. Almost silence blanketed the room; intermittently broken by the sound of deep breathing and shifting bodies. 

"Creed?"  
"What?"  
"I appreciate the gesture but please…never try cooking alone again."  
"Frick off and go to sleep Abs."  
Abigail didn't need to see apologetic frown to know it was there so carefully she moved to lay behind her and threw an arm over the relaxed form before planting a single kiss at the nape of her neck.  
They both fell asleep with that stupid warm, fluffy feeling in their chest cavities.

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment to the Creed/Abigail lot. It was suggested to me that I should try and do I cute short about Creed's bad cooking that was mentioned in the last fic. Try being the key word. I finished this at 02:10am and it's not been read by my beta so sorry if there's mistakes.


End file.
